Caught
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A prompt spin off in which our favorite couple get caught in the act.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This hiatus feels like it's never going to end. Here's to hoping this helps a little. Feel free to review. I appreciate everyone who takes the couple of minutes to let me know what they think.

This is the prompt that inspired this little snippet, but I didn't follow the actual prompt at all.

Madam secretary Prompt: Elizabeth & Henry are married, so there's nothing improper going on, but they're still mortified when somebody from Henry's family walks in on them in an intimate moment.

Elizabeth slipped into the bedroom and pushed the door closed behind her, placing her full weight against it. She grinned at Henry. "I checked on the girls. Did you look in on Jase?"

"He's fine," Henry said as he crossed the room. Slipping his fingers into hers, he pulled her arms above her head and pinned them to the door. "I've been waiting all day for this," he murmured as their lips met.

"Mmph." Her response was swallowed by their kiss. Henry trailed one hand down her arm, then flipped off the light. Elizabeth sucked in a breath. He moved his lips along her jaw and nibbled her ear. "Henry," she whimpered, barely able to move, her hands still pinned beneath his one. He grinned and tickled her ribs. She squealed and writhed against him finally breaking free. Henry laughed and snatched her around the waist and hauled her onto the bed.

Elizabeth scrambled to her knees and faced him. She scooted back off the opposite side of the bed and stripped. She held his gaze until she pulled her shirt over her head. When she tossed the shirt, Henry was there, next to her. She pulled him flush to her naked body letting her lips brush his before parting them, inviting him in. Their tongues slid past each other stoking the fire that was building in both. Henry broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. Elizabeth spoke. "You're entirely too overdressed."

She nimbly fingered the buttons on his shirt, unfastening them quickly and pushed it off his shoulders and then went to work on his pants, shoving them over his hips, to the floor. Henry stepped out of his pants and back to the head of the bed. Flipping the covers back, he took Elizabeth around the waist and eased her down crosswise on the bed, her lower legs dangling off the side. She grinned in anticipation of what was coming. Henry lay down beside her and stroked her side before massaging her breast. She rolled into him and groaned feeling his cock pressed to her stomach. She reached to wrap her fingers around it and he batted her hand back. "You need to keep you hands up here," he said, raising them over her head. " You don't get to touch me until I'm finished with you." She poked her lip out in protest. He rolled his eyes and flipped the blanket up. "And because you're pouting, you don't get to see either." Henry dove underneath the blanket, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"You're a-" she started, but sucked in a sharp breath when took her nipple in his mouth. Slowly, he worked his way down her body. He planted kisses on her stomach moving lower and lower. Arousal coursed through Elizabeth's veins. She yearned for his touch. She pushed her hips into him, and he pulled back and slid off the edge of the bed away from her. Elizabeth made a move to push herself up and see what he was doing, but Henry squirmed back up her body and pushed her back to the bed. "I said you need to keep your hands up there, and you don't get to watch." He kissed her before disappearing back under the blanket.

Henry started at her knee and massaged his way up her legs before pressing his nose to her mound, inhaling deeply, causing Elizabeth to gasp. Then he blew the breath out and she shrieked. His tongue swiped through her folds and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from full on screaming. She hummed her approval as Henry continued to alternate his actions. Elizabeth's legs started to tremble and Elizabeth could barely register hearing the small voice saying, "Mama." Her eyes shot open just as the small four year old hands squeezed her cheeks. "Mama, what you doin'?"

Elizabeth tried to focus on the upside down image of Jason above her. "Jase, baby," Elizabeth's legs immediately clamped down on Henry's head to make him stop. "What are you-why are you up? You should be sleeping."

"Where's Daddy?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I know that you need to be in bed." Elizabeth was having a terrible time getting her brain to switch back to parent mode. She paused momentarily until she could make a coherent thought. "So. You should-no, you need to go hop back in bed and I'll be in to check on you in a minute. You better be under the covers. Quick now."

"But Daddy-" Jason started to say, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jase. Don't argue. You were told to go to bed."

In the light cast into the room from the hallway, Jason studied his mother. "You being tricky to me Mama." He pressed her cheeks harder. "I knows it."

"And Mr. McCord, I know that if you don't get in bed right this instant, there won't be any cartoons for you tomorrow. I said I would come to check on you in a minute. Now go."

Jason let out a little huff and let go of Elizabeth's face and scampered out of the room. She listened until she heard the squeak of Jason's bedsprings, then she let go of Henry. He slid off the side of the bed and sat on the floor. "I feel like my head has been in a vice. The Thighmaster is going in the trash tomorrow."

Elizabeth couldn't help but to giggle, "I'm so sorry." She bent down and kissed him. "I'm just thankful that there were covers involved tonight. The poor kid would be irreversibly scarred." She rolled off the bed and tugged on the t-shirt and shorts that were tossed on a chair against the wall. "I'll be back as soon as Jason goes to sleep, and you better not be." Henry laughed as he watched her pad out of the room to get their youngest back to sleep. Henry was sure that he'd wait up all night if he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Three weeks people! Hiatus is over in three weeks! I finally got around to writing part 2 of this. Hope it helps tide you over! Thank you for the kind reviews so far and I would love to read more.

Chapter 2

It was over an hour later than she trudged back into the bedroom. She had read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ so many times, she couldn't care less if the worm ever morphed into a damned butterfly. Of course, Henry was asleep and she was exhausted. It was an opportunity missed. She sighed and crawled into bed.

He immediately sensed her presence and scooted in closer to her. His arms wrapped around her only seemed to intensify her general annoyance at the situation. She pushed him off and rolled toward the edge of the bed.

Henry stirred when she threw his arm off and he started to wake. He heard her huff and a smile crept across his face. He reached out and ran his finger under the hem of her shorts. "Stop it, Henry," she mumbled.

"Stop what?" She could hear the smirk in his words, and the levels of annoyance and arousal ran equally through her veins.

"It's too late now," she whimpered as his hand slipped under her shorts and kneaded her upper thigh, his thumb stroking the soft skin next to where pressure was starting to pool.

"It's never too late. Besides it's Friday, well Saturday, and you can sleep in." She attempted to make some sort of reasonable argument which would have included the PTA bake sale she had to attend with the girls at 9, but with his fingers now brushing over the hair between her legs, she was have trouble stringing words together coherently, as arousal took over.

"Fine," is what she finally managed to say and she rolled back toward him, her legs falling open welcoming his touch.

"Now that's better," he said, rolling into her, his lips on hers, the heel of his hand pressed to her mons and his fingers still combing through her neatly trimmed hairs.

Her hand snaked into his boxers and her long slim fingers stroked his penis and it grew hard under her touch. She smiled into their kiss. "You like that?" he whispered, his lips still touching hers.

Her tongue flicked out against his lips and her hand slipped down further cupping his balls and gently squeezing them. Henry moaned and pushed his hips into her hand. "I like that," she murmured, deepening the kiss, her tongue sliding into the recesses of his mouth.

His fingers finally slipped in between her wet folds, settling on her clit teasing her with gentle strokes. She pushed her hips into his hand and pulled away from his mouth. "We don't have time for playing around Professor. You better get to it or I'm going to take matters into my own hands.". He grinned against her lips and pushed two fingers into her curling them inside her and stroking at a furious pace, pressing his thumb to her clit. "Oh-my-fuck!" she ground out, her hips rocking uncontrollably into his hand.

"You need to be careful about what you ask for babe, or I might just give it to you." He dropped his head and wrapped his lips around her t-shirt covered nipple and bit it lightly. The sting sent her rocketing into orgasm and the spasms ripped through her body.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, she found him staring at her, his eyes full of lust and a fair amount of amusement. "Shut up," she said, pushing him over onto his back. She tugged his boxers off and then straddled his waist and took his hands, pinning them next to his head

She was towering over him, her hair fell forward framing her face, the longest tendrils tickling his cheek. "You're so beautiful," he stated. She grinned and leaned down, kissing him. He wasn't sure he would last very long since he was already half done watching her come.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, her voice low and raspy and willing.

Henry grinned, "I want you to suck my cock." She giggled at his unusual crudeness and moved to slide down. He stopped her. "I wasn't finished."

"Oh?" She moved back to her previous hovering position "I'm going to suck your cock," she started.

"While I eat you out," he finished. Her eyebrows raised.

"You know, I don't excel at that. I get, uh, distracted." She grinned.

"We all have our faults, but practice makes perfect," he said and Elizabeth laughed.

She climbed off of Henry and he started to protest until she took the three steps to the door and locked it before shedding her clothing. "That's the last thing we need to get caught doing," she said, coming back to him, straddling him the opposite way this time and he pulled her hips toward his face. She felt his eyelashes and then his nose touch her inner thigh before his lips hit her delicate skin. She hummed, "You know I have to start first or it will never happen."

"Then get going Professor. We don't have all night," he said. She playfully smacked his leg before swirling her tongue around his tip and taking him in fully. Relaxing, she was able to take him all the way in, her nose pressed to his balls. He gasped. She rolled her tongue around him and alternated focusing on sucking his length or tip.

The warmth and stroke of her tongue on him left him teetering on the edge. He willed himself back down and buried his face between his wife's legs, his tongue penetrating her. She moaned against him and ground down on his face. He lapped up her juices, savoring her taste. He moved to her clit, raking his teeth across it. She bucked into him and sucked him hard. He slid hands up her body taking hold of her breasts. She let go of him and he felt his hardness tangled in her hair and her tongue licking his balls. "Oh fuck!" he whispered exhaling directly on her clit.

The overstimulation sent Elizabeth rolling off of Henry, landing next to him. "Get in me now," she commanded.

Henry pulled himself up and scooted against the headboard "Come here," he said, offering Elizabeth his hand. She took it and he pulled her into his lap. Lining him up, she slid down his length and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being joined. She pulled back and ground back down into him a couple of times before setting a fast paced rocking rhythm. His hands fell to her breasts, pinching her nipples and she cried out.

Her moans of pleasure drove him closer. They filled his mind and all he could focus on was her squeezing him, warm and strong and then her lips were on his, her tongue in his mouth. He exploded inside her, his body stiffening. He felt her reach between them stroking her clit wildly as she rode him harder chasing her own climax.

Henry opened his eyes just in time to see her head fall back, the guttural moan escape her lips and her muscles contract around him. She gripped his shoulder and arched her back and Henry didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. When she relaxed, she opened her eyes and found him staring into them. "That was really good. I'm glad I stayed up for that," she said.

"Yeah, I'd say! Come here." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She climbed off of him and gingerly walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Stepping back out, she tossed him a washcloth and picked her clothes up off the floor. She pulled the shirt over her head and eyed the slightly damp shorts, finally tossing them in the direction of the laundry basket and fishing a new pair out of the drawer. She stepped over and unlocked the door. He tossed the cloth back to her and she threw it into the shower floor before slipping back into bed.

"Hey, you're on my side of the bed," Henry said slipping his boxers back on before grabbing her and rolling her over him to the other side.

"You are such a creature of habit," she giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Remember the days of wild sex everywhere in the house and lounging around naked whenever we wanted."

"Vaguely. That ended when Stevie could get out of her crib, right?" Henry said, laughing.

"Yeah, something like that," she mused. "I miss those days, but I wouldn't change our lives now."

"No." He kissed her tenderly. "I wouldn't change anything either, but we can look forward to all of the kids moving out and picking up our wild escapades where we left off."

She laughed, "You think we'll still be doing that in fifteen years?"

"God, I hope so." Henry said, kissing her again, this time with much more passion.

"Henry. Stop. We need to go to sleep. The kids are going to be up in a few hours."

"Stevie's old enough to get cereal for Ali and Jase. It'll be okay." He kissed her again.

"Mmm, that's a great idea except I'm taking Stevie and Ali to the PTA bake sale in the morning. You're going to be on Daddy duty!" Elizabeth said, poking him in the chest.

"Mama, Daddy!" Jase said, standing in the doorway. "I got a bad dream. Me come sleep with you."

"You're up Daddy," Elizabeth said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Elizabeth scooted over a bit. Henry moved to the middle and he patted the bed. "Okay buddy. Climb in right here." Jase scampered across the floor and climbed into their bed.

He immediately scrambled over Henry to get to Elizabeth. "G'night mama," Jason said, pressing his lips to hers.

"Good night baby," she said. He scooted back next to Henry and laid his head on the pillow.

"What about me?" Henry asked.

Jason looked over his shoulder and nodded, taking his pudgy hand and patted Henry's face. "G'night Daddy."

Elizabeth chuckled under her breath and Henry reached behind him and pushed her hip. She reached over, patting his cheek. "Good night Daddy."

"Good night Mama," he said, and it was.


End file.
